fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer Discovers the Humane Seven
The Jungle Book (Equestria Girls version) Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Princess Luna, and Nightmare Moon Rebecca Schoichet as Sunset Shimmer Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Rob Paulsen as Jose Carioca Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Anika Noni Rose as Big Mama Jess Harnell as Dinky Jim Cummings as Boomer Andrew Francis as Shining Armor Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence Peter New as Big Macintosh Nicole Oliver as Cheerilee and Princess Celestia Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia Tim Curry as Professor Ratigan John P. Finnegan (May he rest in peace) as Warren T. Rat Will Ryan as Digit David L. Lander as Smart Guy Charles Fleischer as Greasy and Psycho Fred Newman as Stupid June Foray as Wheezy Jesse McCartney as Comet Tail Matt Hill as Soarin Brian Drummond as Caramel Michael Daingerfield as Braeburn Ricky D'Shon Collins as Pokey Pierce Trevor Hall as Thunderlane and Vincent Tong as Flash Sentry The story begins, as we see a book entitled "The Equestrian Book". The book opens up to the first chapter before we fade to a lovely view of a jungle. Big Mama V/O: Many strange legends are told of these jungles of Toonia. But none so strange as the story of seven girls named Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. We now see three birds flying through the jungle. The first one was a female owl with beautiful brown feathers and an orange beak. Her name was Big Mama. The second one was a small, short, sparrow with yellow feathers. His name was Dinky. The third and last one was a tall woodpecker with a red head, gray and black feathers, and black spots on his chest. His name was Boomer, Dinky's best friend. Big Mama V/O: It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by seven unfamiliar sounds. Just then, the sounds of seven babies crying were heard. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer stopped in their tracks and looked around in shock. Big Mama V/O: It was a sound like ones never heard in this part of the jungle. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer followed the sounds of crying, before they flew onto a tree branch, and the source of the crying was coming from inside of a basket in a wrecked canoe lying on the side of the river, and the owl, sparrow, and woodpecker looked more shocked. It was seven little girl-ponies. Sure enough, inside the basket were seven baby girls wrapped up in seven blankets. Seeing the birds, they stopped crying and giggled. Faint smiles appeared on Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer's faces. Big Mama V/O: Had we know how deeply we were to be involved, we would have obeyed our first impulse and walked away. Their smiles faded, before they turned and began to fly away, until the babies started crying again, but Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer went back and perched down on the branch, smiling playfully at the little babies, as they started cooing and giggling. Big Mama smiled, before she, Dinky, and Boomer looked concerned. These girl-ponies would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest Canterlot High and, without a mother's care, they would soon perish. Then it occured to us. Suddenly, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer smiled again, as they got an idea. A moment later, we now see an Alicorn pony with a cerise coat, purple eyes, a mane and tail of violet, rose, and soft gold colors, and a cutie mark that represents a teal gem heart within a golden lace. Her name was Princess Cadence, and she was watching Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Snips, Snails, Apple Buck, Charming Chime, Sugar Rush, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon playing with each other. Big Mama V/O: A family of ponies we knew had been blessed with a litter of colts and fillies. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer, who had just arrived, hid in a bush, watching Cadence and her children, as they held onto the basket containing the babies. As they watched, Cadence, the colts, and the fillies went into the cave and the three birds carefully snuck out and placed the basket right in front of the entrance, before they went backand hid in the bush. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer peered out. The babies were lying silently, so the owl, sparrow, and woodpecker snuck out again and Big Mama quickly nudged the basket with her wing. The babies let out an ear-piercing cry, startling Big Mama, before she, Dinky, and Boomer quickly flew off and hid back in the bush. The colts, fillies, and Cadence came out of the cave and saw the basket. Seeing the babies, Cadence smiled. Big Mama V/O: Why, there'd be no problem with the mother, Princess Cadence herself, thanks to maternal instinct, but we weren't so sure about Shinging Armor, the father. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer's smiles faded, as they watched a white stallion unicorn pony with cerulean eyes, a sapphire blue mane and tail with cerulean and phtalo blue streaks, sapphire blue hooves, and a cutie mark that represents a pink six pointed star on a purple shield with three light blue stars above. His name was Shining Armor, Princess Cadence's husband, and he came out of the jungle. He stared at the babies and then at a smiling Cadence, before they looked at the seven babies again and smiled too. Shining Armor, Cadence, and their children carried the babies into the cave. As of now, these babies had a new home. Big Mama V/O: Fourteen times, the rain had come and gone, and we often stopped by to see how Twilight Sparkle ad her friends were doing. Fourteen years later, we see Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer on a tree branch watching the seven girls playing with their colt brothers and filly sisters. The first girl was a unicorn pony and human with lavender skin, violet eyes, and dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, wearing a light blue shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. The second girl was an earth pony and human with pale pink skin, light blue eyes, and curly magenta hair, wearing a white shirt with a pink heart on it, a blue jacket, two matching bracelets, a pink skirt with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on it, and blue boots with pink bows on them. Her name was Pinkie Pie. The third girl was a pegasus pony and human with sky-blue skin, magenta eyes, and rainbow colored hair with bangs hanging in the right side of her face, wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, a white shirt with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a tight fitting black biker shorts underneath a pink and white skirt, rainbow colored bracelets, matching knee socks, and light blue Converse style high top boots. Her name was Rainbow Dash. The fourth girl was a unicorn pony and human with pure white skin, dark blue eyes, royal purple hair which is combed in wavy curls most of the time, and a Mid-Atlantic accent, wearing a pale blue shirt, two gold bracelets, a lilac skirt with blue and violet accents and three cyan diamonds on it, a blue triple-diamond barette, a violet designer belt and lilac boots with cyan diamonds on them. Her name was Rarity. The fifth girl was a unicorn pony and human with light amber skin, cyan eyes, and red hair with yellow streaks, wearing a magenta sleeveless shirt with red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. The sixth girl was a pegasus pony and human with ivory yellow skin, teal eyes, and light pink hair, which was held in a butterfly hair clip, wearing a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them. Her name was Fluttershy. The seventh and last girl was an earth pony and human with a brown cowboy hat, tan skin with white freckles on her face, green eyes, tied up blonde hair, and a Southern-accent, wearing a white and green shirt, a brown belt with a red apple, a blue denim skirt with two pockets and a light blue skirt lace, and brown boots with three apples on each of them. Her name was Applejack. They were favorites with all young colts and fillies of the pride. Twilight and the others brought flowers to her brother and sister-in-law and said, "Hey, big bro! We brought you and Cadence some roses. I bet this'll make you feel happy." "Wow! Thanks, Twiley! You're the best!" Shining Armor said, hugging his sister. "You're so kind!" Cadence agreed. "Why, you're both welcome, Shining Armor, Cadence." Twilight said, hugging her brother and sister-in-law. Big Mama V/O:'' No teenage girls were ever happier. And yet...we knew that someday they would have to go back to their own kind.'' One night, all the ponies were gathered in Princess Celestia's castle. Then one night, the pony pride elders met at Princess Celestia's castle. Because Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's youngest sister had returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to change the Humane Seven's entire future. Two princesses were standing on the rock, as all the ponies were listening to them. One of them was a white Alicorn pony with pale, light grayish magenta eyes, a light cerulean mane and tail with light turqouoise, very light cobalt blue, and pale heliotrope streaks, and a cutie mark that represents a stylied sun. Her name was Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer's teacher. The other one was a dark blue Alicorn pony with cyan eyes, a sapphire blue mane and tail with a grayish persian blue aura surrounding her, light sapphire blue eyeshadow, and a cutie mark that represents a crescent moon with a dark purple background. Her name was Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's younger sister. "Nightmare Moon will surely kill Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and all who try to protect them," Princess Celestia was saying. "Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done?" The ponies nodded. "Now, it is our unpleasant duty to tell the girls' parents." Princess Luna then called out to Shining Armor and Cadence, "Shining Armor! Cadence! Come over here, please." Shining Armor and Cadence approached. "Yes, Celestia, Luna?" Cadence asked. "The council has reached its decision," Princess Celestia said. "Twilight Sparkle and her friends can no longer stay with the pack. They must leave at once." "Leave?" Shining Armor said, incredulously. "We are sorry, Shining Armor, Cadence," Princess Luna said. "There is no other way." "But-But Twilight and her friends are like our own daughters," Cadence protested. "Surely, they're entitled to the protection of the pack." "But, Cadence, even the strength of the pack is no match for Nightmare Moon." Princess Celestia said. Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer were sitting nearby, listening, as Shining Armor said, "But neither Twiley nor her friends would ever survive alone in the jungle." Big Mama stood up and said, "Princesses Celestia and Luna, perhaps we can be of help." "You, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer?" Princess Luna asked. "How?" "We know of Canterlot High where they'll be safe," Dinky said. "The Humane Seven, Big Mama, Dinky, and I have taken many walks into the jungle together." Boomer added. "We're sure they'll go with us." Big Mama agreed. "So be it," Princess Celestia said. "Now there's no time to lose. Good luck." And with that, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer went off to get Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Applejack and take them to Canterlot High Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake